Cruz de Varitas
by Nimue-Tarrazo
Summary: El corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora. Ginny no puede engañar a su corazón, ni aunque pasen veinte años...


Los personajes de este fan-fic pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo solo los uso para mi imaginación sin ánimo de lucro. La canción pertenece al grupo musical _Mecano_.

**CRUZ DE VARITAS**

Octubre del año 2024. Las hojas de los árboles caen adornando el camino. El sol brilla en lo alto y una suave brisa mece los árboles. Todo ello conforma un paisaje muy hermoso.

Alguien, envuelto en una hermosa capa negra, cruza las altas verjas del cementerio, y camina hasta situarse frente a una lápida, sencilla, en color blanco. Se quita la capucha, y deja que la suave brisa acaricie con su rostro y ondule sus rojos cabellos. Deposita un ramo de rosas rojas, y lee la inscripción con voz queda:

_Harry James Potter_

_1980 – 2004_

_Por siempre en nuestras memorias y corazones_

Ginny empieza a llorar silenciosamente. Han pasado veinte años, pero su amor sigue aún vivo. Su corazón empieza a recordar. La mente retrocede…

Año 2004

_A las 5 se cierra el cuartel de aurores_

_Pero Harry no sale hasta las 6_

_Y si encima le toca hacer guardia, despídete_

_Casi siempre se le hace de día_

_Mientras Ginny, ya se ha puesto en pie_

_Ha hecho la casa, ha hecho hasta el café_

_Y le espera medio desnuda_

HARRY

El reloj marca las 6:30. Tengo que concentrarme. Cuanto antes lo acabe, antes me iré a casa. Quiero dormir, quiero descansar…

GINNY

Son las 6:30. Ya no puedo dormir. Mejor dejar de dar vueltas. Me levantaré, y asearé un poco la casa. Hoy puede que sea distinto…

HARRY

Las 8. Ya he terminado. Por fin pudo ir a casa. Necesito una buena taza de café caliente, y descansar…

GINNY

Debe de estar al llegar. Mejor me siento en el sofá, para que me vea nada mas llegar. Solo llevo la camisola, tal vez hoy…

_Harry llega cansada y saluda, sin mucho afán_

_Quiere cama pero de otra variedad_

_Y Ginny se moja las ganas en el café_

_Magdalenas del sexo convexo_

_Luego al trabajo, en un gran hospital_

_Cuando regresas no hay mas que un sofá_

_Taciturno que usan por turnos_

HARRY

Ginny me espera en el sofá. Esta tan hermosa. Como decirle que hoy no puedo. Me siento tan cansado…

GINNY

Con solo mirarle me ha bastado. Un simple "buenos días" y un beso en la mejilla. Contengo las lágrimas de dolor…

HARRY

¿Cómo hemos podido llegar a esto¿Qué sucedió con nuestro amor?

GINNY

Voy a centrarme en el trabajo. No quiero pensar, y mucho menos en él. ¿Qué pasó¿Llegamos a un callejón sin salida?

_Cruz de varitas por una mujer_

_Brillos mortales despuntan al alba_

_Sangres que tiñen de malva, el amanecer_

HARRY

Son las 8 de la noche. Tengo volver al ministerio. Pero ella aún no ha vuelto. Desearía poder decirle que la quiero…

GINNY

Son las 9, y entró por fin en casa. Debería haber vuelto a las 7, pero, no he sido capaz. Ya no deseo su beso de hasta luego, ni su pícaro guiño … ¿Por qué¿Qué ha cambiado?

_Pero hoy como ha habido misión en el cuartel_

_Harry sale a las 5 menos 10_

_Por su calle vacía a lo lejos, solo se ve_

_A unos novios comiéndose a besos_

_El pobre Harry, se quiere morir_

_Cuando se acerca para descubrir_

_Que es Ginny con compañía_

HARRY

La misión ha terminado antes de hora. Vuelvo a casa. Le daré una sorpresa a Ginny. Llevamos unos meses que no estamos bien. Le debo algo mas que una disculpa, le debo mi amor…

GINNY

Los meses han pasado. Nada es igual. Mi corazón ya no es de una única persona. El día es para uno, la noche para otro.

HARRY

Ella esta con otro. La verdad me atraviesa el corazón. ¿Tenía que ser él? Ellos se aman. Lo veo en los ojos de ambos. ¡Que necio he sido! No he sabido cuidar lo más importante de mi vida.

GINNY

Harry llega antes de hora. Y no puedo evitar el cruce de miradas. Los dos se miran, y no puedo impedirlo…

_Cruz de varitas por una mujer_

_Brillos mortales despuntan al alba_

_Sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer_

HARRY

No soy capaz de pensar razonadamente. Mi varita en mi mano, y odio y amor entremezclado…

GINNY

Los dos han sacado sus varitas. Maleficios y rayos inundan la calle. Dos mitades luchan por un total. Mi alma se desgarra, no lo puedo soportar…

_Sobre Harry de bruces tres cruces_

_Una en la frente, la que más dolió_

_Otra en el pecho, la que le mató_

_Y otra miente en el noticiero_

"_Dos dementores en plena ansiedad_

_Roban y matan a Harry Potter_

_Mientras su esposa es testigo desde el portal"_

HARRY

No hay vuelta atrás. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas piden perdón. Yo le ofrezco perdón, y amor… Todo mi amor, que no he sabido dárselo como ella se merece. Espero que sea feliz. Que ame y se amada…

GINNY

La vida nunca es justa. Los cuentos de hadas se rompen como cristales. No puedo evitar las lágrimas, que caen en su cara. Me perdona, me da su amor… ¡ojala me diera su vida!

_En vez de_

_Cruz de varitas por una mujer_

_Brillos mortales despuntan al alba_

_Sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer_

- ¡Ginevra! – grita un hombre.

- ¡Mamá! – dos niñas corren hacia la mujer, seguidos del hombre, y dos muchachos adolescentes.

- Vamos a casa – dice ella. Pero antes de irse, deposita un suave beso en la lápida – No te olvidaré – murmura antes de marcharse.

Ginny siente como su marido le abraza la cintura. Mira sus grises ojos. Draco Malfoy, el hombre que le robó su primer amor, y le devolvió la ilusión de volver a amar, le sonríe. Ella mira a sus cuatro hijos, Harry, Thomas, Molly y Beatrice. Le vuelve a mirar, y sonríe también.

_El corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora._


End file.
